<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I stole the air from your mouth by That_1_Name</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136678">I stole the air from your mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name'>That_1_Name</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Season 1/Ep. 9 alternate scene, There's a pool and I say take a dive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel gets dragged back to his old apartment complex by Johnny for a quick dip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I stole the air from your mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly, this was a terrible idea, and if Daniel wasn’t like three, maybe four, drinks deep he might’ve said something about it, but right now he was just pliant enough to go with whatever crazy idea came flying out of Johnny Lawrence’s mouth, which was a statement he never figured he would think.</p>
<p>“Not all my ideas are crazy, Larusso, they just seem crazy to you because you’ve been reading too much of those wussy self-help books.”</p>
<p>Shit, did he say that out loud? Daniel was way too drunk then to be going anywhere, yet here they were, back at Daniel’s old apartment complex in Reseda because he remembered mentioning something about never getting a chance to swim in the pool when he was younger.</p>
<p>Johnny was walking pretty steadily on his feet despite drinking just as much, if not more, than Daniel; a more sober Daniel would’ve made a note that this should be a little troubling, signs of potential alcoholism, but semi-drunk Daniel was enjoying the light buzz that was making the world a little lax. The colors of the world just a smudge in his peripherals making only the image right in front of him the only thing in focus, which could be dangerous for whatever happened to fall into his line of sight.</p>
<p>The gate to the pool was locked, which would have deterred your common adult, but Johnny and Daniel hopped the fence. Well, more like Johnny was able to scale the fence with ease like he had done this before countless times while Daniel couldn’t get his foot up properly to catch on to one of the horizontal pipes running along the gate.</p>
<p>“Still can’t climb a fence?”</p>
<p>“Shut it, Johnny,” growled Daniel as he tried again, only this time scratching up the leg of his work pants, “shit, that’s great.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, LaRusso, I got ya,” before Daniel could respond Johnny scaled the top of the fence, hanging one leg on both sides, and stretched a hand out to him. Johnny’s hand was warm and pretty rough to the touch. Yanking him up, Daniel was pulled out of his thoughts as he was hoisted over to the other side of the fence.</p>
<p>“Over here,” Johnny spoke, pulling Daniel along to the steps that lead into the pool, but the whole time Daniel couldn’t ignore the fact that their hands were still clutching onto each other. He made a mental note to say something, but that train of thought didn’t even make it out the station before he found his hand cold and alone. His eyes looked over his hand, which seemed like a stranger to him now. Turning his eyes away he found his heart suddenly hammering into his chest while his cheeks started burning. In front of him was Johnny Lawrence stripping. His shirt rose to showcase a semi well-kept body, and Johnny seemed to not even regard Daniel as he easily undid his pants and let those slide off revealing legs to match his torso.</p>
<p>Johnny finally acknowledged Daniel’s presence, seemingly unfazed to be standing in front of his childhood rival in nothing but a pair of loose fitting boxers. Daniel suddenly felt self-conscious about his body and he could feel himself start to panic, which did not go missed by Johnny. “If you’re not up to the challenge, LaRusso, you’re free to just sit back.” <em>And watch</em>. That phrase was hovering in the air between them as Johnny took that first step into the pool, cussing under his breath about how cold it was before taking more broad steps in till the water was just rising to under his hips. Daniel’s head buzzed around in confusion, wondering what set of events had led him to this. With a sharp intake of air, Daniel started unbuttoning his shirt. He did not once look over to see if Johnny was watching, but a part of him hoped he was. It didn’t take long before he was down to just his boxer-briefs, a little self-conscious about having his body on display, but all it took was Johnny to pull him back, “You waiting for something, princess?”</p>
<p>Daniel’s eyes shot to Johnny’s waiting face as he waded in the deep end of the pool. Taking slow steady breaths, Daniel made his way to him, wincing at how cold the water was, but the alcohol in his system at least kept his body a little warm to ward off the coolness of the pool. He then floated along till he was right beside Johnny. The two took their time, eyes roaming over each other as they drifted by each other. How many times has this happened before? Their lives drifted achingly close only for them to continue away down their own paths. Letting the tide pull them, yet they still find a way back.</p>
<p>They quietly regarded each other, wading on precarious toes. These were unknown waters for Daniel after all, and he couldn’t figure out if he was shivering from the cold or that unspoken tension in the air threatening to break through the surface and drag him down into it. Johnny was the first to act, diving under the water breaking the tension. He popped up just a few inches in front of Daniel, wiping the water from his eyes; hair slicked back, little glints of gold peeking through the dim lights outside. This close, toes slightly grazing the others legs with each kick to stay afloat, Daniel could feel Johnny’s breath against his face.</p>
<p>“I bet I could hold my breath underwater longer than you,” Johnny stared into Daniel’s eyes, waiting.</p>
<p>Daniel took longer than he liked to admit to respond, thoughts a little muddled between the alcohol and other feelings that started breaking through the buzz he was riding. He shook the water from his hair and shot Johnny a challenging eyebrow, “Does everything have to be a competition with you?”</p>
<p>“Chicken.”</p>
<p>That earned an eye roll and a scoff for originality, “Real mature, Johnny.”</p>
<p>“Says the chicken,” Johnny splashed Daniel a little, trying to egg him on.</p>
<p>“I’m not getting into it with you.”</p>
<p>“Then admit that I’m better than you,” Johnny swam closer, his chest practically bumping into Daniel’s, legs nearly tangled up into each other.</p>
<p>There was something caught in Daniel’s throat for a second, a lump he had to swallow around to gain his voice back, and he was a little nervous that Johnny saw his hesitation, “Not on your life.”</p>
<p>Johnny leaned in closer, the tips of their noses brushing, before whispering, “Chicken.”</p>
<p>Eyes locked, Daniel regarded the man in front of him with a sneer, tongue poking the inside of his cheek as he weighed the pros and cons of playing this little game. Never can be sure what the rules are if they’re never spoken out, but that’s what made this all the more exciting in Daniel’s opinion; the unknown possibility that anything can happen. “Argh, fine, you’re on.”</p>
<p>“On three.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>“One.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Remember to breathe.</em>
</p>
<p>“Two.”</p>
<p>
  <em>In. Out.</em>
</p>
<p>“Three.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Center of life is breathe</em>
</p>
<p>The two took in a big gulp of air, neither caring that they were essentially doing this so close to each other that they pretty much sucked up the air around their opponent.</p>
<p>Daniel could taste on his tongue a hint of Johnny, but he couldn’t let the air out or risk drowning. Under the surface of the water, the lights above just blurred images to them, and the night sky a formless black void, they floated aimlessly near each other, eyes naturally drawn to the other.</p>
<p>Drifting dangerously close, Daniel could feel his lungs start to ache, the burning in his chest spreading out. He must’ve shown a sign of panic as Johnny came closer. The bubbles leaking out of Daniel’s mouth started to grow in numbers with each passing second. He tried to fight it, closed his eyes and focused instead on the weightless feeling. Set adrift onto a vast ocean, alone with nothing but the bubbles.</p>
<p>Then he felt hands on the sides of his face, and when he opened his eyes he saw the wave coming towards him as Johnny pressed his lips to his. It wasn’t the best kiss, very forceful with how hard he was pressing their faces together. He felt Johnny’s mouth part a little, and Daniel followed after.</p>
<p>Down in the depths of a world that only existed to those who held their breath, the two shared what they could. They shared a kiss, they shared a history, and they shared a single breath.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't express how long this piece has been sitting in my folders, and I was just like "ok this needs to go." </p>
<p>So I finally mustered up enough energy to finish it off. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading, you beautiful person, and I hope you have a lovely day! xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>